


Three is the Charm

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Lucifer, Established Michifer, M/M, Multi, Prior Michael/Gadreel, Rimming, Set in Creamed and Iced 'verse, This is a Michael Sandwich, Threesome, Top!Gadreel, Top!Michael, bottom!Michael, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael and Lucifer invite Gadreel over for some fun.





	Three is the Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeganLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/gifts).



> This is written for the LOVELY @meganwinchester1999!! She requested that I write the Michael/Gadreel/Lucifer threesome mentioned in "Creamed and Iced" and I was only too happy to oblige. 
> 
> This takes place after "Creamed and Iced", but you don't need to have read it in order to understand this one.

Michael paced nervously in the bedroom at his and Lucifer’s apartment, chewing on his lower lip as he looked at the clock on the wall. Gadreel would be here any moment. 

He both cursed and thanked Lucifer under his breath for the tenth time that day, and hated that Lucifer was just calmly typing away in another room. He could hear the loud keyboard from here. Once again, he mentally reminded himself that he needed to buy Lucifer a quieter keyboard, so that he’s not waking Michael up when it’s 2 AM and inspiration has hit him. 

He and Gadreel haven’t been intimate together in years, since before Lucifer waltzed into his life. Michael had loved Gadreel in so many ways, but the schedules of a lawyer and a security expert hardly ever line up. They remained friends ever since they had broken up, and had even fucked each other when the need was too great before Michael found Lucifer.

But seeing Gadreel fuck Lucifer only a few short months ago, watching him use Lucifer for his own pleasure, how caring and tender he was to Lucifer afterwards reminded Michael of their relationship. The surprise kiss during the bukkake was also welcomed, and he knew that the wheels would turn in Lucifer’s head. So it wasn’t a surprise that Lucifer had approached Michael with the idea that as a thank you for fulfilling Lucifer’s ultimate fantasy, that they have a threesome with Gadreel. Michael jumped on board, as did Gadreel, and now- 

_ Ding Dong! _

“I’ll get it!” Lucifer called, the typing never ceasing on his keyboard. 

“Well, don’t leave him out in the cold,” Michael chastised as he appeared from their bedroom and into their office, smiling as he watched his boyfriend type on one screen while a muted movie played on another screen nearby. Lucifer had his glasses on, thin wire square frames that were perched halfway down his nose. “Are you on deadline?” 

Lucifer grunted in confirmation. “I’m almost done with how much my editor wants done by midnight,” he admitted. “Just another. . .” He checked his word count. “Two thousand, four hundred and sixty seven words to go.” 

“How long will that take?” Michael asked, looking at the tiny lines of text filling Lucifer’s computer screen. 

“Maybe half an hour, full hour if I stop for a single cat video,” Lucifer admitted. 

Michael chuckled and kissed Lucifer’s cheek. “Come into the living room when you’re done,” he murmured. “Love you.” 

“I love you too, Micha,” Lucifer smiled, turning his head so he could kiss Michael back. 

Michael headed to the door and opened it, staring at Gadreel. “Hey, come on in,” he said. Impulsively, he kissed Gadreel’s cheek.

“Hey,” Gadreel said, returning the cheek peck as he came inside. “Sorry about being a little late, finding parking is a nightmare.” 

“It tends to be, yes,” Michael chuckled. “Lucifer’s got another two and a half thousand words to write, so we’re on our own for a little bit.” 

Gadreel chuckled and nodded. “Deadline?” he asked.

Michael nodded. “Do you want anything to drink?” 

“Water, please, and get some for yourself and throw a bottle in at Lucifer,” Gadreel said. He gave a half smile. “We don’t need either of you getting dehydrated, now do we?” 

Michael flushed, and shook his head, walking into the kitchen and grabbing three bottles of water. He threw one in at Lucifer, who cracked it open and then began guzzling like he was in a competition for the world’s fastest water bottle drinker. Michael shook his head and made his way back to the living room, handing Gadreel his and settling down next to him. 

There was a little bit of an awkward silence while they drank their water before Michael turned to Gadreel. “Are your words and stops the same as the last time we played?” he asked softly. 

“They are,” Gadreel confirmed. “Yours?” 

Michael nodded. “And Lucifer’s are as well, which he’ll tell you about.” 

Gadreel chuckled and set his water bottle aside before pulling Michael onto his lap, the lawyer giving an indignant yelp. “Well,” he murmured. “Should we get started while we wait for that cute writer of yours to come out of his cave?” 

Michael laughed softly, straddling Gadreel. “I think that sounds like an amazing idea,” he murmured. 

Gadreel leaned in and Michael’s lips met his. 

It was like they had never parted. Gadreel’s lips were still partially chapped in the usual places, his mouth moved with a sort of lazy insistency. Michael fisted his hands in the short blond hair of his former lover (so he had a type, sue him) and rocked his hips down and into Gadreel, feeling his cock harden in the jeans he had opted to wear. Both men groaned and Gadreel had taken that as an invitation to turn and press Michael into the couch. 

“Well, that’s a pretty sight,” Lucifer drawled and Michael tore his lips away from Gadreel’s to look up at his smirking boyfriend. Gadreel also looked up and smirked. “It’s not a sight I see too often.”

“Too toppy?” Gadreel teased. 

“I like getting fucked more than providing the fucking,” Lucifer admitted with a shrug. “Bit of a cockslut in that sense.” He leaned over the armrest of the couch and kissed Michael, and the two of them kissed, Michael moaning at the taste of the Cheetos Lucifer had been snacking on. 

“God, that’s hot,” Gadreel groaned. “Shall we take this to the bedroom?” 

  
  


Michael’s really not sure  _ how  _ they ended up in the bedroom. All he knows is that they did, with Lucifer pretty much naked already (just his boxers needed to go), Gadreel wearing jeans that were opened and showing off a severe lack of any kind of underwear and Michael shrugging out of his shirt and  his own jeans halfway down his thighs, cock straining against his boxers. The other two men looked kiss bitten and he could see teeth marks in Lucifer’s shoulders. 

“I’ve got an idea,” Lucifer rasped in need as he worked on getting out of his boxers. “It’s rare that even in threesome situations, Mikey ends up in the middle.” 

“That’s true,” Michael agreed, and Gadreel nodded. “So what’s your idea, Lucifer?” 

“Well, I know how much you  _ love  _ Gadreel’s head,” Lucifer drawled, walking over to his boyfriend and shoving his jeans down his legs. “And having experienced that head for myself, I can’t say as that I blame you.” 

“Fair,” Michael purred, flushing as Gadreel raised an amused eyebrow at him. 

“And I know that you love being rimmed,” Lucifer added. “So why doesn’t our guest blow you, and I rim you?”

Michael moaned, and Gadreel gave a wicked look. “I like that idea,” he said. “Finish getting undressed, Michael.” 

“Yeah,” Michael groaned, watching as Lucifer and Gadreel removed the very last bits of their clothes before wrapping themselves tightly in an embrace that required kissing. And a lot of tongue. Michael had to pause while he watched his former boyfriend and his current one make out, Lucifer clinging to Gadreel while Gadreel squeezed and kneaded the taut ass Michael loved. 

Soon, he came to his senses and finished getting naked before worming his way into their embrace and purring up at them. “What would be the best way to do this?” he asked, rocking his hips between them. 

“You’re going to have to bend over some,” Lucifer hummed. “So why doesn’t Gadreel kneel in front of the bed, you put your hands over the bed, and I’ll be behind you?” 

“Bossy little thing, isn’t he?” Gadreel chuckled.

“He is, but he’s got good ideas,” Michael said in agreement. “Let’s get into position, then.”

“ASSUME THE POSITION!!” Lucifer cackled, yipping as Michael reached around and swatted his flank. 

“Keep it up and the only position you’ll assume is over Gadreel’s knee,” Michael teased. From the groan that Gadreel gave and the soft whine that fell from Lucifer’s lips, this would be welcome. Another time, perhaps.

Gadreel kneeled in front of the bed and Michael leaned over him, resting his forearms on the afghan on top of the bed. He grinned down at Gadreel, who smirked back up at him. 

“C’mon, spread your legs farther apart than that,” Lucifer cooed as he kneeled down behind Michael. “Show me that pretty rosebud of yours.”

Michael flushed, and then did as he was told. Gadreel chuckled and leaned up to lick the tip of Michael’s hard cock. Michael groaned. 

“Luce, get him nice and wet for me,” Gadreel murmured with a smirk. 

“Got it, as long as you do the same,” Lucifer teased back.

And with that, the two of them got to work. 

Michael howled as Gadreel swallowed him back down his throat in one go, clinging to his hips as he suckled and swallowed, constricting his throat around Michael’s cock. Meanwhile, Lucifer dove right into eating Michael out, giving little kitten licks around the rim as he also nipped the super sensitive skin and he whined softly, grabbing his forearms and bending his knees slightly so he didn’t pass out. He still may pass out, but at least it won’t be from locked knees. 

The room was silent, save for Michael’s whimpers and cries of pleasure and the sounds of lips and tongues covering Michael’s most intimate areas. Gadreel’s mouth was hot and wet and perfect as he sucked Michael off. It was perfect, just like Michael remembered it and sometimes dreamt about. Not that Lucifer didn’t give  _ excellent  _ head, but there had always been something about Gadreel’s that Michael could never quite put his finger on. 

Lucifer’s tongue and teeth were expertly working Michael open, his tongue sliding into the slowly relaxing ring of muscle before Lucifer started to slip fingers in, his tongue never ceasing in his administrations. Michael made a mental note to let Lucifer rim him more often. 

Gadreel popped off of Michael’s cock after a time and licked the tip as he looked up at his former boyfriend. “How close are you?” he rasped. 

“Close, but not-  _ fuck!! _ ” Michael turned his head to try to look at Lucifer. Lucifer had upgraded to two fingers that he was putting inside Michael to open him up, and the little sneak had found his prostate and was now very insistently massaging it.

“Just getting you nice and relaxed, baby,” Lucifer hummed almost too innocently. “Gad’s a big boy.” 

“Yeah?” Michael laughed breathlessly, whining. “How does that include a prostate massage?” 

“Well, you’re opening up very nicely around my fingers, when you’re not clenching down on them,” Lucifer purred. “I think one day, I’m going to have you wear a plug. One that just barely reaches this guy here.”

“You’re such a fuckin’ brat,” Michael groaned, turning back to look at his brother more fully.

“I am,” Lucifer agreed. “But that’s the way you like me.” 

“Think he’s ready?” Gadreel asked. 

“Yes,” Michael groaned. Anything to be away from Lucifer’s teasing fingers.

Lucifer chuckled and bit Michael’s cheek, making the older man yelp. “With a little lube and a lot of patience, yeah,” he said, finally withdrawing his torturous fingers from Michael’s ass, giving a long lick in parting.  

Michael straightened, his legs wobbly, and Lucifer stood up as well. “Let me go rinse my mouth,” he said, pointing off to the bathroom before heading there. 

Gadreel stood up and tugged Michael closer to him. “It’s been a long time since I’ve gotten to fuck you like this,”  he murmured. 

“It has been,” Michael agreed. “You know me and my desire for control, though.”    
“Oh, I do,” Gadreel chuckled. “But just imagine how good it’s going to feel, me fucking you into Lucifer.” 

Michael groaned and leaned up to kiss Gadreel deeply, cupping his neck while Gadreel grabbed his hips. They could hear Lucifer gargling with mouthwash and brushing his teeth as they made out. 

“I wish things could’ve worked between us,” Michael murmured softly as they broke. 

“Hey, you found someone who’s just as compatible,” Gadreel murmured. “It all worked out.” 

“I know,” Michael sighed. “And I love Lucifer dearly.” 

Gadreel nodded with a smile. “I know you do.”

Lucifer came whistling over to them and pressed up behind Michael. “Are you getting serious right now, Mikey?” He asked. 

Michael huffed. “That obvious?” 

“Yes,” Gadreel and Lucifer said in unison. Lucifer kissed Michael’s shoulder and walked around them to fling himself onto the bed. “How do you want me?” he asked them. 

“On your back,” Michael hummed. He smirked. “I think I speak for the both of us when I say that we want to see you cum.” 

“That’s right,” Gadreel murmured. 

Lucifer rolled onto his back and spread his legs, revealing the plug beneath his cheeks. 

“Brat,” Michael said affectionately as he reached down to pull it out. 

Lucifer’s back arched and he mewled as Michael slowly removed the phallus within and set it down on the nightstand. Gadreel, meanwhile, had located the bottle of lube, and was getting ready to lube up his cock. 

“Ready?” Michael asked Lucifer. 

“Fuck me,” Lucifer grinned. 

Michael climbed onto the bed and made sure that Lucifer was well pinned before sliding into him in a single, solid thrust. 

Lucifer cried out, his back arching and Michael groaned as he felt Lucifer tighten around him greedily. 

“God, you’re tight,” Michael murmured. “Always so tight, no matter what plug you use or how many times you’ve been fucked.” 

“I kind of noticed that myself,” Gadreel chuckled, slipping two of his own lube soaked fingers into Michael’s hole. Michael whimpered and ducked his head down, rocking his hips between Gadreel’s fingers and Lucifer’s hole. Lucifer was giving breathy moans that he gave when he was unbelievably aroused. “And you’re pretty tight, too. When’s the last time you got yourself fucked, Michael?” 

“Probably four or five months ago,” Michael groaned. “When Lucifer got his latest book contract.” 

“Six,” Lucifer moaned lazily. “Six months.” 

“That’s too long, baby,” Gadreel murmured, his own fingers skimming along Michael’s prostate. “Way too long.”

Michael relly couldn’t disagree with that statement. It really had been too long since he allowed himself to be fucked. He whined and rocked back onto Gadreel’s fingers, clenching down. Meanwhile, Lucifer clenched down on Michael’s cock with a whine. 

“Don’t worry, greedy little brat,” Michael soothed his boyfriend. “You’ll get fucked soon.”    
“I better,” Lucifer moaned.

Michael leaned in and kissed Lucifer deeply, trying to calm his lover as he relaxed for Gadreel enough for their third to slide in a third finger into Michael, opening him up just a bit more than he needed to be, or at least, in Michael’s opinion. Michael  _ liked  _ the burn of cock sliding into his hole, which was why he typically only opened himself up with two fingers. However, considering that he didn’t get fucked as often as he used to with Gadreel (that man had a fetish for being a human dildo, not that Michael minded), and that Gadreel was rather large, he couldn’t complain too much. 

At long last, Michael felt the fingers withdraw and the blunt head of Gadreel’s hard cock press against his entrance. “Ready for me?” he asked them. 

“I’ve  _ been ready _ ,” Lucifer snarked, stretching out underneath of Michael and Gadreel. “Just hurry up, I wanna be fucked.” 

“Impatient, are we?” Michael chuckled. “Yes, Gadreel, we’re ready.” 

“Pull out a bit, then,” Gadreel murmured, patting Michael’s flank. 

“How about no?” Lucifer whined, whimpering as Michael pulled out  until Gadreel told him to stop. Thankfully, he was still inside of Lucifer, or else Michael knew that his boyfriend would pitch an utter fit.

Gadreel took a lube coated hand and stroked Michael’s cock from base to where it disappeared inside of Lucifer. “Just because I know it’s going to be hard and rough,” he explained, “And Lucifer isn’t full of lube or whatnot after however long he’s had that plug in.” 

“That’s fair,” Lucifer admitted grudgingly, giving a soft moan every time Gadreel’s hand made contact with his hole. 

“Maybe tomorrow I  _ should  _ have Gadreel put you over his knee,” Michael hummed. “Take pictures of it, too. You’d have such a pretty red ass.” 

Lucifer flushed and huffed.

Gadreel coated Michael’s cock with lube and drew back, resting his clean hand on Michael’s hip and the lube one on his own cock. Slowly, he began to press into Michael. 

Michael gasped, then groaned at the intrusion, and as Gadreel pushed into him, Michael pushed into Lucifer, who arched off the bed with a whimper. 

“Oh God,” Michael moaned as he was soon fully sheathed inside of Lucifer, his boyfriend rocking his hips in an eagerness to be fucked. Gadreel had also bottomed out, and Michael had forgotten how  _ full _ Gadreel made him feel. “Fuck!” 

“Yup, once you’re a little more used to having this up your ass,” Gadreel murmured, “that’s exactly what I’m going to do to you, Michael. And to Lucifer. Fuck you both at the same time.” 

Lucifer whimpered and uttered a plea for them to  _ please, move. _ Michael turned back to look at Gadreel and he smirked. “Come on, fuck us,” he purred. 

Gadreel gave a short growl and began fucking Michael, who began first trying to set up a counter rhythm to fuck Lucifer, but it soon became very apparent that this was a single speed train, and that speed was Gadreel’s. 

Michael forgot what it was like to be fucked like this, and he buried his head into Lucifer’s shoulders as he whimpered and panted, clenching and feeling Gadreel thrust into him, over and over again, while he was also thrusted repeatedly into Lucifer’s tight, wet heat. The pace was hard, fast, and brutal. 

Lucifer clung to Michael, his back arching, clenching tightly around Michael’s hole as he babbled their names, as he begged for more. Michael, too, begged, his own voice much more quieter as he panted across Lucifer’s collarbone. Gadreel grunted and growled, his cock picking up pace or slowing down as he saw fit, obviously wanting to draw it out. He would murmur their names in a rough voice. His hands glided up Michael’s sides and would caress Lucifer with his finger tips, soothing and exciting them all at once. 

Michael wondered if they should do this more often, because this position felt awesome. He’d love to hear Lucifer as he fucked Gadreel into him. The sound of skin hitting skin started to echo. The pace increased, as did the intensity. The headboard banged against the wall, like it was knocking on a door to get in, over and over again. Michael hoped it didn’t wake up the neighbors. 

Suddenly, Gadreel’s hips shifted ever so slightly and then, Michael was gone, whimpering louder as Gadreel managed to rub his cock against Michael’s prostate on every thrust. 

“Found your button, huh, Mick?” Gadreel murmured, and Michael almost cooed (much to his embarrassment) at the old pet name. “Good.” 

Michael at least could make coherent words. Lucifer was a lot further gone than his boyfriend, unable to make any words or semblances of words that weren’t “Mi” or “Ga” in attempts to speak. “Plea” was also heard and Michael leaned in and kissed Lucifer roughly, both of them more like sharing air and saliva rather than actually kissing, swallowing each other’s whimpers and cries. 

To no one’s surprise, Lucifer came first, his head thrown back against the bed with a loud cry of pleasure as Michael felt warm release splatter against his stomach. He held his lover to him, soothed Lucifer’s shakes even though Michael was still fucking into him, courtesy of Gadreel. Lucifer clenched tightly around Michael, and Michael thought that he would cum as well in that moment. He didn’t.

However, that insistent rubbing on his very swollen prostate was Michael’s undoing and soon, he came inside Lucifer, filling him up and clenching down on Gadreel’s cock inside of him. Gadreel groaned and lasted a couple more thrusts before he came with a snarl, nails dragging down Michael’s sides and leaving tiny pink lines in their wake. 

They fell the rest of the way to the bed in a heap, being only marginally careful of not smothering Lucifer while he mumbled something, breathing heavily, bodies sensitive. 

After a time, Gadreel slowly pulled out of Michael, allowing Michael to pull out of Lucifer. Lucifer whined and curled into a ball with his back facing Michael and Michael tugged him in close, murmuring sweet things to him while Gadreel left. 

Irrationally, Michael thought that Gadreel was going to leave their apartment, but soon, Gadreel came back with clean washcloths, water, and some bits of food for the three of them. He cleaned them up carefully and then Michael set to the task of feeding and making sure that Lucifer was hydrated, concerned that Lucifer seemed to be overstimulated. 

“He’ll be fine,” Gadreel murmured, kissing Michael’s forehead. 

And indeed, Lucifer was, moaning and snuggling in closer to Michael once he finished  his eating and drinking. 

“Hey there, lovebug,” Michael murmured. “How’re you feeling?” 

“Tingly,” Lucifer sighed. “But good.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Michael murmured, getting them under the covers. Gadreel joined, getting in on the other side of Lucifer. “Did you have fun?” 

Lucifer nodded, a dopey smile on his face. “We should do it again, sometime,” he murmured. “Maybe next time, you two can fill me up at the same time.” 

Gadreel coughed and smiled. “If you guys want me around again, I’d be down for that,” he admitted sheepishly. 

Michael chuckled. “I think we’d both be agreeable to that,” he said. He checked the time and yawned. “Let’s get some sleep.” 

Lucifer was already mostly asleep when Michael leaned down and kissed his nose softly, smiling as it scrunched up. “Night, little sun, sweet dreams,” he murmured. “I love you.” 

Gadreel kissed Lucifer’s cheek, then Michael softly. “Thank you,” he whispered. “For trusting me, for inviting me. For allowing this to happen.” 

Michael smiled and kissed Gadreel’s lips softly. “Of course,” he whispered.

Gadreel gave a smile and nestled into Lucifer, falling asleep. 

Michael fell asleep shortly after that, his hand joining with Gadreel’s over Lucifer’s hip as they slept. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
